liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Doni
'Doniéber Alexander Marangon "Alexander Doni" '(born 22 October 1979) is a former Brazilian goalkeeper who played for Liverpool from 2011 to 2013. He made just four appearances during his time at the club, picking up a red card in one such match. He departed for Botafogo SP in his homeland of Brazil on 31 January 2013. Liverpool career Doni signed for Liverpool on 15 July 2011 for an undisclosed fee. Liverpool had agreed a deal with AS Roma for the transfer of Doni as early as May 2011, however the deal initially broke down due to Doni's wage demands, with the 'keeper claiming he would have had to take a 60% pay cut to join Liverpool. It has been reported that Roma then offered Doni a lump sum to make up for his wage drop, and Doni then agreed terms with Liverpool and passed a medical. Doni made his debut for Liverpool in a pre-season friendly against Hull conceding three goals in the 0-3 defeat. As expected, Doni took his place as backup to Pepe Reina, being named as substitute on the opening day of the 2011-12 season on 13 August 2011 against Sunderland. Doni made his next appearance for Liverpool in a mid-season friendly against Rangers on 18 October 2011, against whom he played 57 minutes. Although a consistent member of the matchday squad, Doni failed to make a competitive appearance until 7 April 2012 due to the presence of Reina, who even played in all the club's cup games. His chance finally came when Reina was sent off against Newcastle United on 1 April 2012, suspending the Spaniard for three games. Doni gave a respectable performance in his official debut, against Aston Villa, conceding one goal but otherwise performing solidly. His next appearance came three days later away to Blackburn Rovers. Midway through the first half- with Liverpool 2-0 to the good, Jon Flanagan played a backpass to Doni that came up short. Rovers winger Hoilett nipped in and bore down on goal but was brought down by Doni, who received a red card and conceded a penalty. The penalty was saved by substitute Brad Jones, and Liverpool went on to win the match 3-2, however Doni's dismissal cost him his place in the upcoming FA Cup semi final against Everton at Wembley. Doni played again on 1 May 2012 in a home League game against Fulham. The match was in the run up to the 2012 FA Cup Final and manager Kenny Dalglish chose to rest a number of the club's first choice players. The team suffered a disappointing 1-0 loss, however Doni was one of the few players to emerge from the game with some credit, having produced a number of smart saves to keep the scoreline down. On 13 May 2012, he made his final appearance for the club in a 1-0 defeat at Swansea. Doni didn't feature for the Reds in the 2012-13 season and on 31 January 2013 the club's official website confirmed that Doni had left Liverpool to sign for Brazilian outfit, Botafogo. Doni made 4 appearances in total for Liverpool. The end to Doni's Liverpool career had been a source of much intrigue for Liverpool fans as he appeared to have spent the 2012-13 season living in Brazil, being completely uninvolved with the football club. After his departure to Botafogo however, Doni revealed that he had suffered a heart attack whilst undergoing a medical examination at Liverpool in the summer of 2012. He said he was advised to stop playing football for an extended period of time, hence his absence from Liverpool. Honours Liverpool *League Cup: 1 (2012) Stats External links * *Alexander Doni's profile on liverpoolfc.com * Doni Doni